Mainframe computers have traditionally utilized non-programmable terminals (NPT) as user interfaces. For many years, these NPT's were little more than a cathode ray tube or screen and a keyboard. Later some intelligence was added to these terminals by adding a microprocessor and a memory.
Over the years, there has been much software developed for mainframe computers. This software is typically built with interfaces for NPT's. One such software product is Office Vision/MVS (OV/MVS), an IBM product. OV/MVS provides a paperless office system where a user can do things such as send notes, write documents and keep address books. Much of this software has powerful features, making it desirable to use.
With the advent of personal computers such as workstations, the number of computer users has greatly expanded. Along with this there has developed a demand for software that is more user friendly. One successful product is Microsoft Windows.TM., which uses graphical representations, such as icons, to interface with the user. In addition, each program may be represented as a window on the screen. Plural windows may be displayed on the screen.
In the prior art, users of workstations can access host programs such as OV/MVS through host screens with a program known as CMMouse. The host generates the screens, which are displayed on the workstation. The host screens are designed for NPT's, not for workstations and their window type of interfaces. This lack of consistency makes it difficult for a user skilled in a window type of interface to utilize host software such as OV/MVS.
It is desirable to allow a workstation user to access host software, such as OV/MVS, through a windows type of interface. In this regard, the user should be able to provide mail status or mail notification information, create iconic interfaces for host programs appearing on the workstation and transfer files between the workstation and the host.